


Betting On Love Forever

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean Winchester Takes Care of Sam Winchester, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Nightmares, Thumb-sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5462795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, any, I am 36 years old and I still suck my thumb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betting On Love Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blondebabe800](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondebabe800/gifts).



Months after suffering the heartbreak of losing Jessica when she was killed by the Yellow-eyed Demon, Sam awoke with a startled gasp, hazel eyes wide and frantic, cheeks flushed and chest tight with fear. Another night, another nightmare; thankfully not a vision, only a terrible memory from his past. He’d been having bad dreams a lot lately and the horrific images that haunted his mind kept him up most nights while his brother lay asleep beside him. 

With little sleep and long hours spent working daunting cases, Sam was exhausted and worn thin. All he wanted was to close his eyes and not hear screaming or see the women he loved burning on the ceiling. 

Right now, Sam could see Jessica, not burnt, but beautiful; she stood before him smiling and glowing with love, and the stunning sight of her made his heart ache. He rolled over and buried his face in the pillow and pulled the sheets up over him, burrowing into the warmth. He fought not to cry but a small, broken sob slipped past his lips. He slipped his thumb into his mouth, suckling softly. 

It’s something he’s done his entire life, ever since he was a little boy. He doesn’t know the reason behind it; maybe he does it because he’s afraid or insecure or lonely. He’s a grown man, a badass hunter and a skilled athlete, an expert in weapons handling, and he just simply does it--reasoning be damned. His brother knows about it, and not once has Dean teased him about the quirk; his big brother loves him compassionately, accepting him whole heartedly. 

“Sammy?” A warm, loving familiar voice wrapped around Sam like a security blanket and he felt himself relaxing, then a tender hand was brushing through his hair, fingers gentle as they combed his long locks. Dean rubbed his back, asking softly, “Sammy? Hey, are you okay?” 

Normally Sam would say he was fine because he didn’t want to worry his big brother, since he started having nightmares Dean worried about him a lot more, but he couldn’t do it now. He needed Dean to hold him and tell him everything would be alright, to make him feel safe the way he had done all those years ago before he left for Stanford. Sam rolled over and reached out to Dean, his gaze blurred with tears.

Dean slides in next to Sam, pulling him close so Sam can lay his head on his chest. 

Sam sighs happily and cuddles close to his brother, and then he slips his thumb into his mouth and suckles. His lips seal wet and warm around the smooth skin, his eyelash fluttering close as his big brother soothingly rubs his back. He mumbles a soft ‘I wuv you, Dean,’ around his thumb, and he hears a lighthearted chuckle from his brother as Dean pats his back. Sam curled up close to him and suckled his thumb as Dean kissed his forehead softly. 

“I love you too, Sammy.” Dean kisses Sam’s forehead again as he snuggles his little ‘big’ brother, offering Sam warmth and love. “Sweet dreams.” 

Sam sighs blissfully, happy and content as he sucks his thumb. He’s already headed to the realm of dreams as he lays safe and sound in Dean’s arms. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/526074.html?thread=75742970#t75742970)


End file.
